


Strange Waters

by oORasulOo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Danger, Gen, One Shot, Rivers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oORasulOo/pseuds/oORasulOo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A photographer who was hired for one job, and water that has been supposedly polluted with radioactive waste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Waters

**Author's Note:**

> This was a school project and I thought it okay enough to put on this site. I hope you enoy it. :)  
> To avoid confusion, this is not a fanfiction, this is an original fic.  
> I'm still figuring out how to use this HTML thing since this is the first story I'm posting on AAO3 so if it turns out with no paragraph indents, i'm sorry and I tried. It'd be nice if someone posted with a bit of advice, though.

The chances of a river being polluted with a rare, unknown radioactive material are small. Very small, in fact it's so small that Tammy almost didn't believe it as she walked towards the Colorado River. She was paid well to do this job. Get a few pictures and get out. She knew the risks, but thought she could dodge any consequences. Finally, Tammy broke through the woods, and in front of her is a stream that, a few miles ahead, becomes the Colorado River.

Tammy got out her camera as she lookes at it. The stream was all wrong, the water an obsidian black. No grass grew here, it was dead. The trees, too, and a dead rat lays motonless on the edge of the stream. A top secret research facility blew up a few miles upstream, causing this.  


Tammy starts snapping pictures of it. The more she looks at it the odder she feels. The water isn't only black, it's moving, not only flowing like it normally would, but moving like it's alive. The black water seemed to randomly dip and rise, splashing onto the land near her. She shakes her head. Impossible, she thinks to herself, even as she begins to grow dizzy. It's water, it can't be alive. That's her last thought before she blacks out and a huge, unnatural wave pulls her in.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this, it turned out alot shorter than I expected. Stories always seem longer on paper, don't they?
> 
> I think that's as close to paragraph indents as I'm possibly going to get. Oh well.
> 
> Okay now I feel stupid. AAO3 doesn't have paragraph indents. *Laughs nervously and hides in a corner*
> 
> I FIGURED IT OUT!!! :D *cheering*  
> ...Well I figured out if you put a p inbetween it means paragraph. Little victories.


End file.
